


Devious

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't make bets if you don't think you can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious

Grant stared warily at the deck of card. “Poker?”

John smiled, shuffling the deck. “Poker.”

“I don’t have anything to bet.”

“Oh,” John’s smile turned into a shark-like grin, “I’m sure we could think of something.”

Sitting down at the table, Grant glanced around the Bus before nodding. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hmm. Well, how about the winner gets to name his prize?”

Shit. Grant rubbed his face, then sighed. “Deal.”

A few hours later, when everyone else was asleep, John led Grant into Coulson’s office; he shoved Grant inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

Grant let out a quiet whine as he eyed the desk. “God, I’m screwed.”

John smirked, taking off his jacket. “Not yet.”


End file.
